Moments Away
by ValkyrieReneStark
Summary: Being the younger sister of Tony Stark had it's up and down. The ups were easy to imagine. The downs? Her brother getting taken, her getting kidnapped by the one man who she thought would always be there for her and Tony. And becoming a human guinea pig. Meet Alexandria Stark. Codename: Amethysta But that comes later. set In Iron Man, Iron Man 2 and Thor at some point.
1. Losing Everything

**Hey I'm ValkyrieReneStark. well that's not really my name but whatever. This is my first Fanfiction that's I've published. also my first Iron Man fanfiction. I've tried writing 3 of them so far but Moments away is the only one that i've decided to stick with. please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one: Losing Everything**

**-1991, December-**

An excited eight year old girl sat smiling in the back seat of a sleek black Range Rover as it drove along the country roads outside of Buffalo.

"Mommy we're going to see Aunt Peggy, Aunt Bevy and Maggie right?" she asked excitedly, Maria Stark looked over at her daughter and smiled at her eagerness.

"Yes, Lexie, you will be staying there with Maggie so daddy and I can attend meetings and such." But Alexandria Stark did not hear the last part of her mother's answer as the car had pulled up to Peggy Carter's home. Alexandria jump out of the car as soon as the driver cut the motor. She spotted her favorite aunt and squealed.

"AUNT PEGGY!" the young blonde rejoiced as she jumped into the older woman's open arms. Peggy Carter was very healthy and able for someone at the age of 72; she had Shield to thank for that. So lifting the 70 pound eight year old was a breeze. Suddenly the blonde noticed Beverly Carter, Peggy's adopted daughter, she let out a loud 'AUNT BEVY' Peggy sat her down and the bouncing child jumped into Beverly's awaiting arms.

"I'm afraid Tony gave her candy this morning." Maria stated as she reached her friend; she handed Peggy Alexandria's Bag and sighed. "Thank you so much for letting her stay Pegs."

"maria." Peggy beamed, "it's no problem and you know it."

Maria smiled softly and turned to Alexandria.

"mommy has to go now, Lexie." She smiled softly, "you be good for Aunt Peggy and Bevy."

Alexandria hugged her mother tightly

"i will mommy." she giggled. "I love you, tell daddy too."

Her mother nodded at walked to the car, Alexandria with a big smile on her face turned to Peggy.

"where's Maggie?" she asked. The two adults laughed and opened the front door letting the girl inside. Alexandria squealed and ran to her friend. "MAGGIE!"

* * *

A couple of nights later Peggy sat on Alexandria's bed deep into a story about Captain America, it wasn't Alexandria's favorite story; her favorite was when he stormed HYDRA's base to save his friend Bucky.

"and then the plane fell to the ice and that was the last anyone heard from Captain America." Peggy whispered tears in her eyes. Alexandria hugged Peggy.

"don't worry Aunt Peggy, I'll find him and you'll get that dance." she whispered. Peggy looked at the girl in surprise, a smile crept on her face as she kissed the girl's head and pulled the covers up to her chin. She left the room to find Beverly on the phone; her face pale and tears streaming down her face.

"Bevy what is it?" Peggy asked. Bevy took a deep breath before answering.

"there was an...Accident." she stuttered. " Howard and Maria..."

Peggy quickly took the phone from her daughter and put it to her ear.

"what happened?" she thundered

"Mom and dad were in a car accident today Peggy, they're gone." The sound of Tony's voice Peggy gasp. The void of emotion in his voice scared her. She knew he would avoid the topic after this.

"Oh Tony I'm sorry. Do you want to talk to Lexie?" she heard Tony sigh.

"is she sleeping?" he asked; Peggy informed him that she just put her down. "No Peggy I will be by tomorrow to tell her. Let her have one more night."

Peggy agreed and said goodbye. She walked into Alexandria's room and watched as she slept. Beverly walked up and rested her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Tony coming to tell her?" she asked; Peggy nodded before hugging Beverly and walking to her room.

* * *

The next afternoon Alexandria sat at the kitchen table eating her lunch. She could tell something was wrong; everyone looked sad but wasn't telling her anything. There was a knock on the door; Beverly left the room to answer the door only to return seconds later with Tony.

"TONY!" the girl yelled causing the hung over 21-year-old to flinch at the high sound as he picked her up and for a second having his innocent younger sister in his arms made him momentary forget the terrible news he had brought.

"Lexie. i need to tell you something, but you have to promise you will be strong for me okay?" he began, The eight year old nodded and Tony sighed before sitting her down on the couch; he crouched before her. "mom and dad went somewhere sweetie."

Alexandria rolled her eyes

"i know Tony, That's why Mom dropped me off here. Jeeze are you sure your smar..." she started before Tony cut her off.

"All right ms. Sassy pants; new promise. No interrupting." Alex rolled her eyes but nodded. "Mom and Dad went somewhere, where there aren't going to come back."

Alex's eyes widened at the words; she frowned and hugged her knees.

"where did they go?" she whispered. Tony sighed again and pulled his little sister into a hug.

"they went to heaven."

"like my real mommy?" her voice so soft Tony barely heard it. He nodded and said he was sorry. Suddenly a loud scream came from her small body as she shoved Tony away and ran to her and Maggie's tree house. Tony went to follow but Peggy put her hand on his shoulder and told him to wait a couple of minutes for her to calm down.

Ten minutes later Tony, Equipped with juice and a strawberries, walked to the tree house. He looked up at Tree House that his father paid someone to build and sighed. He put the plate and glass into the Pulley system and began to climb. He found her sitting in a bean bag chair looking at a picture.

"Am I bad?" she asked as he sat down on the second Bean Bag chair. He looked at her shocked; and asked her what she meant. She finally looked up at him tears in her eyes. "Ms. Cooper says that bad things happen to bad people."

"what does that have to do with you sweetheart?" Tony asked still not understanding what she meant.

"Did Mommy and Daddy die because I shoved Carl down the slide at school?"

Tony felt his heart-break. He pulled her onto his lap.

"it isn't your fault mom and dad died. Sometimes things just happen to good people. Look at me Alexandria." she looked up her Hazel eyes connecting with his brown. "it will never be your fault. You were not driving the car; nor were you anywhere near them. It will never be your fault."

She nodded; Tony pulled up the strawberries and juice causing a small smile to appear on Alexandria's face. Tony smiled

"I love you Tony." she said before eating a strawberry.

"I love you too kid."

* * *

**So there it is. chapter one. it's originally was going to just be a one shot, but i thought why not make it chapter one.  
**

**review please**

**VRS**


	2. 17 years later NY

**Here's Chapter Two. I want to thank Musicmixer08 for reading and reviewing! i means alot! **

**i honestly don't know how i feel about this chapter i like it but i felt like i could do better...**

**Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 2****: 17 years later NY**

Twenty five year old Alexandria Stark; Now Xndria (pronounced Zandria), looked up from her laptop to spot her boss flirting with an intern. She rolled her eyes and looked at the time. _9:45_am meaning it was _6:45_ in Malibu. She smirked and called her brother Tony.

"_Hello little sister."_ he answered. Alexandria smiled; she could hear him working on something.

"shouldn't you be meeting Rhodey at seven?" she asked; Tony laughed.

"Its _My _private jet. It leaves when I want it to leave."

"I don't know why he's your friend." Alexandria said; Tony sighed.

"Did you call for something or did you just call to nag?" Alexandria could practically hear him roll his eyes. Suddenly she felt a presence looming over her, she looked up to find her boss glaring down at her.

"Is that a personal call, Ms. Stark?" he asked; his nasally voice making her cringe. She smiled sweetly.

"Well Mr. Coleman; it's my brother; you know Tony Stark?" she said; "He doesn't do Personal so...No."

Her boss huffed but walked away

"you're a child." Tony said. Alexandria glared at the picture of the siblings sitting on her desk.

"Okay Tony, which one of us is A. making their best friend wait at the airport. And 2. still sleeping around."

"Oh come on you can't be that serious about this Chance guy." Tony groaned.

"One. It's Chase. Two leave him alone he's a great guy." Alexandria snapped causing her brother to laugh.

"He talks like a pirate!"

Alexandria rolled her eyes and informed him that if he was going to pick on her choice of boyfriend, she was going to hang up on him. She heard Tony chuckle before sating he had to go. They said their goodbyes and Alexandria hung up. She looked at her computer screen and sighed before going back to her article about the murder of a rich socialite. Only stopping when her phone vibrated; she ended the sentence she was on and looked at the text.

_-Hey Babe, Lunch?~CT-_

She looked at the time and saw that it was already_ 11:30_ and agreed to the lunch.

"Alexandria is that article done yet?" her boss yelled. Alexandria groaned and went back to the article; she was going to need a night out.

* * *

**-3:30 am-**

Alexandria and Maggie walked down the street giggling and stumbling in front of their boyfriends.

"you girls need help up there?" Peter, Maggie's Boyfriend asked. Maggie smiled and shook her head. Chase caught up with Alexandria and took her hand. Suddenly a wave of pain shot through Alexandria causing her to scream out.

"Xandria? Lass you alright?" chase asked as she collapsed.

"TONY!" she cried out before blacking out.

_Later that same morning_, Alexandria awoke in a hospital room; her phone was ringing. Alexandria looked at the caller id to see it was Rhodey.

"Hey Rhodey." Alexandria answered. Maggie rolled her eyes and turned the TV on finding the news.

"_I'm so sorry Alex. I am so so so sorry._" He said; Alexandria asked him what he meant when Maggie elbowed her and pointed to the TV.

"Billionaire Tony Stark was Taken when his caravan was attacked early this morning in Afghanistan." the perky blond said on the screen. They showed a satellite image of the attack.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Alexandria screamed into the phone. "WHERE WERE YOU JAMES RHODES?!"

"we'll find him Alex I promise." Rhodey said. Maggie quickly took Alexandria's phone as the doctors rushed in as her blood pressure rose. Maggie began asking Rhodey questions before hanging up.

When Alexandria had calmed down enough to be released from the hospital, Maggie took her home.

"i asked Rhodey what time it happened." Maggie said as the two sat in her Mustang, Alexandria staring out of the window with Maggie driving. "it happened around One o'clock there Lex." Alexandria didn't answer. "it was 3:3o our time."

Alexandria looked at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"i can't lose him Mags. He's all I have left that reminds me of Mom and Dad."

Maggie sighed

"Rhodes will find him Lex. Your brother is too stubborn to die."

Alexandria smiled and went back to looking out the window until she before her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw that pepper had text her.

_-Obadiah is on his way to check on you. If you need to talk just call me okay? _

_I'm always here for you.~PP-_

Alexandria smiled again and sent pepper a message saying she was fine.

"Obidiah is coming to check on me. So just drop me off at my place." Alexandria informed Maggie, who nodded and went back to driving.

Later that night she waited for Obadiah to show up; while drinking herself in to a stupor. She called Tony's phone again hoping he would answer. It rang three times before to into voice mail.

"you've reached Tony. I didn't answer because I actually have a life. And I don't have time to listen to whoever is calling. But if you leave a message JARVIS will determine if it's important and will let me know."

Alexandria giggled drunkenly at her brother's voice mail. When the phone beeped for her to leave a message, Alexandria let her emotions run free.

"I'm pissed at you Tony. Beyond pissed really. Rhodey told me what you did. Could you at least once listen to him. All you had to do was ride with him. And now you're gone. I don't know what to do. I've been drinking. Seems like something you would do. When Rhodey finds you...if he finds you...No I was right when... you are never leaving my sight again." She continued to ramble until she heard a knock on the door. "oh that must be Obadiah. Bye Tony."

she hung up and went to the door. She opened it to find Obadiah with two men.

"what's goin.." she saw one of the men swing is arm and the next thing was Blackness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! let me know what you think please**

**VRS**


	3. So Basically Hell

Chapter three: So Basically Hell

**A/N: At this point I will be flipping between tony and Xandria and sorry about the lateness. My dad was home this weekend and when he's home there is no internet... don't ask...hes keen on the whole 'family bonding' crap...**

* * *

-**Xandria**-

Groaning, Xandria awoke and looked around she was in a glass cell with a cot.

"What the he..." she muttered before the intercom in the corner sprang to life.

"Ahh good your awake." a German voice came through scaring Xandria.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded; the voice laughed and a door opened. Obadiah Stane walked in.

"Obie. Thank lord have you come to save me?" Obadiah smiled and Xandria's stomach dropped remembering what happened.

"why would I help you? With you on 'Vacation' and Tony missing I have complete control of the company. Obadiah explained. "now we're gonna put you back to sleep. You have an appointment with the good doctor."

"what good doctor?" she asked before gas began to pour out of a vent. She screamed his name before crumbling to the floor.

-Some weeks later-

**-Tony-**

Tony emerged from the jumbo jet to see pepper standing by the car. He quickly glanced around looking for the tearful face of his sister. He shooed away the gurney and walked up to pepper.

"hmm your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?" he asked her. She laughed.

"tears of joy. I hate job hunting." she replied a small smile on her face.

"well vacation over." He said; "Where's Lexie?"

Pepper's smile fell.

"After she found out you were taken she just disappeared Tony." Tony frowned and made a mental note to start a search for her. "Tony you have to go to the hospital. The doctor has to look at you."

"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. One I want an American cheese burger. And the other..."

"that's enough of that." Pepper interrupted.

"it's not what you think... I want to call for a press conference."

Pepper looked at him confused.

"Call for a press conference? What on earth why?" but her question went unanswered as Tony told Happy to go get his cheeseburger.

-Xandria-

Someone shook her awake; injection marks covered her arms and legs, cuts that reopened when she moved covered her body.

"get up. You might want to watch this." one of the good 'doctor' henchmen said. He turned on a TV that he had on a cart and briefly reminded Xandria of grade school on Movie day. As the TV flipped and Xandria almost cried upon seeing Tony sitting on the Stark industries stage.

"i never got to say goodbye to my father. There's a question I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of the man we remember from the news reel." Tony said. "I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability."

A reporter raised his head and tony nodded.

"Mr. Stark, what happened over there?" he asked

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I had more to offer this world than making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately. I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of stark industries."

Chaos ensued as the TV was turned off and in spite of where she was, grinned at her brother. The henchman came back, Xandria readied her self to be put under. The Henchman smiled

"the doctor's mad; you'll be awake for this."

she was handcuffed and shoved into a room with a tank of water.

"since our body as rejected every things else we've tried. We are going to go a bit extreme." he said as they bolted her to the base and put a mask over her nose and mouth. They lowered her into the tank; her bindings made it impossible for her to move. Eight large needle entered her line of sight and she began thrashing against her restraints. The needles pierced her skin and her screamed ripped through the intercom system. The 'good doctor' also known as Doctor Arne R Wirth stood, a sick smile on his face, on the balcony that over looked the tank, the needles pierced her bone before a bright purple serum began pouring through the tubes connected to them and into her bones. Her Body felt like it was on fire and sent a new wave of pain through her, causing her screams to become louder until she flat lined. The doctor looked concerned as the tech's scrambled to revive her but before anyone could do anything a faint beep could be heard as Alexandria's body began to glow purple, the same purple as the serum. The doctor smiled again.

"Go get Stane. It was successful." he said.

-Tony-

"sir, there seem to be a message from your sister from when your were absent." JARVIS said as Tony worked on the suit. "shall I play it?"

Tony gave the affirmative and JARVIS began playing the message.

"I'm pissed at you Tony." was her opening statement; Tony rolled his eyes, when wasn't she mad at him for some reason, "Beyond pissed really. Rhodey told me what you did."

Tony grimaced; knowing his friend had probably got it worse then tony was getting now.

"Could you at least once listen to him. All you had to do was ride with him. And now you're gone." she let out a sob. "I don't know what to do. I've been drinking. Seems like something you would do. When Rhodey finds you...if he finds you...No I was right when... you are never leaving my sight again. Tony you can't keep doing this." A knock is heard

"oh that must be Obadiah. Bye Tony."

there's a beep and tony chuckled realizing that she had attempted but failed to hang up. He heard her door open and her sharp gasp.

"what's goin.." then something hitting the ground

"Pick her up." he heard Obadiah say, "grab her phone, too."

"boss she was talking to Tony." someone said.

"it's not like he'll ever get the message."

Tony jumped as the transmission ended.

* * *

**Sorry again about the wait...lol. i hope you enjoyed it. i didn't know how to write these scenes. because i mean she was taken. so she wouldn't have been there for most of the parts. i tried; i hope it makes sense...**

**VRS**


	4. Unlikely Reunion

**Chapter Four**

**Unlikely Reunion**

**AN#1: Okay so bare with me. The stuff from the movie is from random videos on YouTube. So if its wrong I'm sorry! I had to use YouTube because my Iron Man DVD is packed up because I am moving from my parents house in with my best friend and her son. Her husband is going to Afghanistan and wants someone there with her... so I Volunteered, :-)**

**AN#2: sorry it's so late, but I went to see Catching Fire On Friday; Spent all day Saturday watching Doctor who... OMFG! it was amazing; and Sunday I spent helping a friend rewriting her Doctor who Fan fiction. Which I loved the original but where she's taking it now. It's gonna ROCK! Anyway yeah sorry!**

* * *

**-Tony-**

Tony ran up the stairs ready to call Pepper about Alexandria; he sat on the couch and began dialing when suddenly he couldn't move.

"Remember this one right?" Obadiah asked flashing The Hero Sonic Taser "Too bad the government didn't approve, there is so many Applications for short term paralyzes."

He then walks around the couch and terns Tony head towards him.

"Tony... When I ordered the hit on you." Obadiah continued as he took his earplugs out. "I worried I was killing he golden goose."

He pulled out a metal object and placed it over Tony's Arc Reactor

"But you see it was fate that you survived. You had one last golden egg to give." He pulled the Arc Reactor from Tony's chest. "you really thing that just because you have an idea it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?"

He held the Arc Reactor in his hands and looked from it to Tony.

"oh it's beautiful...Oh Tony... This is your Ninth Symphony, a masterpiece look at that." he held it up, "this is your legacy. A generation of of weapons that can spin the world back on course. Balance the power in our hands, the right hands. I wish you could see my prototype; it's not as conservative as yours but it will work. Oh and another great weapon I've created is your sister; don't worry Tony. I'll take real good care of her."

Tony watched as Obadiah left, he fell to the floor and crawled to the work shop.

* * *

**-Alexandria-**

Alexandria awoke to Pepper's voice; she struggled to get up so she could call out.

"I thought it'd be bigger." she hear Pepper say. She stumbled to the edge of her cage.

"PEPPER!" Alex yelled, her voice rough and scratchy.

"Did you hear that?" Pepper asked. "it sounded like Alex."

"PEPPER OVER HERE!" She yelled again; suddenly the red-head came into view along with a couple of men in suits.

"Alex oh my god!" Pepper said running up to the cage. "your hair!"

"what's wrong with it?" Alex asked pulling her hair to see it's new purple hue. She gasped and looked at Pepper. One of them men in suits pressed a thing to the door that began blinking red.

"back up and turn around." he instructed; she does as she's told and there is a small explosion; when Alex turned back around she was into a hug by Pepper

"i think we might need to get out of here." One of the agents said. They quickly began running outside as the agents began shooting at Stane's Iron Monger. Once they got outside Pepper's phone rang.

"Tony?...It's Obadiah...He's gone insane..." Suddenly the ground began to shake and Iron Monger broke through the concrete.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked. Pepper screamed as he raised his arm to shoot her. "your service is no longer required."

Alexandria quickly pulled Pepper behind her and created a force field around them. Suddenly someone yelled Stane and Obadiah shot at the machine that appeared

"Who is that?" Alexandria asked. Pepper smiled

"It's Tony." She said. Alexandria gave her a confused look. "You've missed a lot. But I can see we have too."

Alexandria nodded and fell to her knees the lack of sleep, weeks of poor eating, and the pain all becoming too much for her. The agent from before wrapped his jacket around her scantily clothed body as the fighting could be heard from across the parking lot.

"Ms. Stark, I'm Agent Coulson, I'm from The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and logistics Division. We are going to have to debrief you on what happened."

"Blimey that's a mouth full, Agent." she said; Agent Coulson smiled.

"I get that a lot, after this is all over?" He asked. Alexandria nodded as Tony flew up towards the sky followed by Stane. Pepper gasped as Alexandria's purple locks turned back into her normal blond color. She watched as both suits fell from the sky; closing her eyes unable to watch the collision that was bound to happen. Pepper began talking to Tony though her earpiece and ran inside. A few minutes later a bright energy pulse shot through the building ending the fight and killing Stane. She heard Pepper yell for Tony, Alexandria stood up and met Pepper in the building.

"Is he alright?" Alexandria asked. Pepper pulled her into a hug

"I don't know."

-The Next Day-

Alexandria stared at her brother as Pepper groomed him.

"Iron man that's kind of catchy." Tony said as he read the news paper. Rhodey on the TV behind him. "It's gotta nice ring to it. I mean it's not technically accurate, it's gold titanium alloy. But it's kinda provocative in imaginary."

"here's your alibi." Agent Coulson said handing Tony some cards. Tony said Okay as Coulson continued. "You were on your Yacht, we have port papers putting you in Avalon all night and sworn statements from 50 of your guest."

"see I was thinking we could say it was just Pepper and me alone on the island." Tony said; both Alexandria and Pepper give him a disappointing look.

"That's what happened. Just read it word from word." Tony flipped through the speech and looked at Agent Coulson.

"there's nothing about stand." he said. "and what he did to Lexie."

"that's being handled." Coulson explained, "He's on vacation; small air crafts have such a poor safety record and miss stark and I will discuss her story."

"but what about the whole cover story, that it's my bodyguard, he's my bodyguard. Is that even, that's kinda flimsy isn't it."

"This isn't my first Rodeo, Mr. Stark. Just stick to the official statement and soon this will all be behind you. You've got 90 seconds."

Everyone began getting ready for Tony to emerge and make his statement. Alexandria continued sitting and glaring at Tony.

"we need to have a long talk after this Anthony!" she said crossing her arms, her powers already erased her bruises. Tony nodded; Coulson went to leave but Alexandria stood up and followed him.

"Agent Coulson." she said rushing to stand in front him. Coulson smiled softly as he looked into her wide brown eyes that flashed purple for a split second, "I just wanted to thank you for saving me; and for all your help."

"That's what we do." He said; Alexandria grinned. "you'll be hearing from us."

"from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division?" Alexandria asked a giant smile on her face.

"just call us S.H.E.I.L.D." he said; Alexandria nodded and he left. Pepper stood to grab her jacket.

"Let's get this show on the road." she said, Alexandria sat back down on the couch and watched them head towards the door.

"you know it's not that bad for people to think I'm Iron Man." Tony said; Alexandria rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the TV where Rhodey was introducing her brother.

"There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."

A blonde that Alexandria recognized as Christine Everhart interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared despite the fact. That..."

Tony returned the favor by interrupted her.

"I know that it is confusing its one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

"I never said you were a superhero." She said smugly, Alexandria laughed, he had definitely slept with Christine Everhart.

"Didn't?" Tony asked; she nodded, "well good, because that would be outlandish and us. Fantastic I'm just not the hero type. With this laundry list of character defects. All the mistakes I've made largely public."

"What are you doing Tony?" Alexandria muttered as Tony held up the cards.

"The truth is..." he stared putting down the cards.

"No Tony don't..." Alexandria whispered;

"I am Iron Man."

Alexandria groaned as her anger rose. Tony walked back to his office to find his sister glaring at him, her once Blonde hair was now a bright purple. Brown eyes now matched her hair and a faint purple glow appeared around her hands.

"Lexie?" he asked confused; this was the first time he had seen her in this form. The glow grew to wrap around her whole body.

"why would you do something that stupid Tony?" she growled her voice a mix of high and low octaves. "all you had to do was follow directions. Why can't you just follow directions."

"Alex you need to calm down." Rhodey said as he and Pepper entered. "you don't have control; you need to calm down."

Suddenly as soon as Rhodey said down; the purple glow disappeared; her hair changed back and she crumbled to the ground.

* * *

**Chapter four! And The end of Iron Man. **

**A Side note: The Reason she flipped out at the end is because her powers is attached to her emotions. if she wasn't Kidnapped and poke and prodded; she would not have flipped out as bad, sure she would have been disappointed at Tony. But because she can't control her powers yet it made it worse. **

**VRS **


	5. Followed Footsteps

**AN: No one Reviewed last chapter this makes me sad...**

* * *

**Chapter Five: **

**Following Footsteps**

* * *

When she came to, Alexandria was in the hospital, Agent Coulson and a Brunette stood next to her bed.

"It's good to see that you're awake. Miss Stark." The Brunette said with a smile. "My name is Doctor Michelle Turner. I understand you have had some stress put on you lately."

"If that's what you call being kidnapped by a man that was suppose to watch out for you, treated like a guinea pig for I don't know how long and having an older brother, who a five year old is more mature than then yeah. It's 'some stress'"

the doctor smiled softly, and began checking her vitals.

"Okay Agent Coulson, you can talk to her but if I hear her blood pressure raise I will pull you out of this hospital by... well you know my training; use your imagination." She snapped before walking out of the room. Alexandria smiled as Agent Coulson turned to face her.

"She sure if colorful." Alexandria said with a smile. "No Doubt you want to know what happened."

"That would be helpful." he said with a nod.

"After I found out about Tony, I started drinking. I knew Obadiah was headed to New York to check on me. That's what he did ya know; Checked on me. He was family so I didn't think anything about it." She said before taking a deep breath. "When I answered the door one of his lackeys hit me. I blacked out and when I woke back up I was in a cell; the cell your found me in. Then they did things to me; Poked and prodded me; injected me with different serums. Until they found a purple serum I believe they called _Puniceus Venficus_ which I believe translate to _Purple Magic_. One of the nicer, and I use the term nicer loosely, Henchmen told me that ya know. They had a great laugh at me; locked up like some animal. Then the doctor got word about some experiment in the eighties some was a success with Adamantium, where they Given it through the bones. That's what they did to me; put me in a tank of some kind of liquid and pushed needles into my bones. I died. I died for five seconds."

"and who informed you of this; one of the 'nicer' henchmen?" Coulson asked; Fear filled Alexandria eyes as she thought back to how she obtained the information. She looked Coulson in the eye and frowned.

"Nobody told me. I heard it. I heard in my mind. This serum... I can read minds... I don't want to be like this..."

Coulson frowned as tears filled Alexandria eyes. He suddenly stood straighter

"let me talk to the director." he said; "I'll get back to you; I can trust you to come up with a reasonable cover story?"

"so I can't tell the world I am also Iron Man?" Alexandria smirked; Agent Coulson shot her a disapproving look and left.

* * *

**-Two Days Later-**

Alex sat with Maggie in a cafe reading the newspaper when her phone rang causing her to jump. She looked down to see it was Pepper.

"Where are you, your press conference is in 2 minutes." Pepper's loud voice came through the speaker.

"My press conference?" Alexandria asked lost on what she was talking about. "what are you on about?"

"Damn you Tony." Pepper muttered. "Your brother forgot that he called a press conference for you to give your cover story. Get here now!"

Alexandria Rolled her eyes and apologized to her sister; before running out of the cafe and towards Stark Industries. She made it just in time and stood next to Pepper.

"Do I have permission to kill my brother?" she asked; Pepper laughed just as Tony introduced Alexandria she walked up to the Podium.

"First off I will not be taking any questions, basically when I found out that my brother was attacked I thought the worse, so I did what I did best, what I did when Tony broke the news about my parents, I ran. I was on a little Greek island; I threw my phone into the ocean and it wasn't until I saw my brother's obnoxious face on the front page of the news paper, I even thought about coming home. So that's where I was, on an island not with my brother, and I had nothing to do with Iron Man. Thank you that is all."

They all began asking questions and Alexandria hurried to Tony's office. She smiled to Pepper and turned to glare at her brother.

"You know a little warning would have been great." she said before making herself a gin and tonic. "so how's business?"

Tony rolled his eyes and smirked.

"How's the job hunt." he countered; Alexandria rolled her eyes at him; the New york times had fired her because of her 'Running off'

"i have an interview later for the LA times." Alexandria Explained. Her Phone rang. She apologized and stood up to take the call.

"hello?" she said.

"Miss Stark, it's Agent Couslon; can we meet some where I'll pick you up?"

"sure, that's not a problem, when?"

"I'm out front." he said, "Good Job by the way."

"I'll be right down." she said, "Thank you."

She smiled and said goodbye to Pepper and Tony and rushed out of the office and towards the elevator. Her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and pressed the down button on the elevator.

**We need to talk, Alexandria-CT**

She frowned and began typing her reply as she stepped onto the elevator.

**Can't right now, headed to a Job interview-AS**

She felt bad for lying to him but Alexandria wasn't sure how to explain SHEILD and Agent Coulson without actually giving away what really happened to her. Once she stepped off of the Elevator she noticed a black car in front of the building; Agent Coulson stood next to it.

"Agent Coulson." She said; The Driver door opened and out stepped Maggie.

"Mags? You work for SHEILD?" Alexandria exclaimed; Maggie smiled and shook her head.

"I was finally aloud to tell you." she said; "SHEILD thinks that having me here will convince you to join SHEILD."

Alexandria looked at Agent Coulson and Nodded.

"You'll have to learn control first before you start your training." He said; Alexandria nodded her head and asked him how she was suppose to that. "Bruce Banner had agreed to help you."

"Bruce Banner as in Scientist by day, and Hulk by Angered night?" Alexandria asked; Maggie laughed but shook her head.

"The very same. Now he'll meet you at the harbor where he will take you somewhere; somewhere SHEILD can't find you. It's the only way he'll help you."

"How did you get him to even help?" Alexandria asked Coulson. He pointed to Maggie who grinned.

"He's a friend. Keeps me updated on his well being and I keep SHEILD off his back."

Alexandria nodded and Maggie opened the door for her sister "but first you have to talk to Grandma Peggy and mom."

Alex sighed, nodded and got into the car.

* * *

**-later-**

Alexandria gulped as she knocked on the door to her childhood home. The door swung open revealing Aunt Bev. She smiled and hugged Alexandria.

"How much trouble am I in?" she asked. Bev laughed

"She's in the garden you Drama queen."

Alexandria looked out into the garden, where her Grandma Peggy sat reading. She took a deep breath and walked out the door.


	6. Banner

**AN: sorry for the long wait. but i can't tell you how much i HATE the holiday's. i mean yea i love seeing family i haven't seen in a while but damn with my family it's like getting a bunch of mental patients in one room. utter chaos. i couldn't get any writing done until they left on the 28th. and quite honestly i had to take a couple days to get over them being at my house, well my parents house. it's nothing but 'why aren't you dating anyone?' 'why aren't you married yet?' i'm fricking 21; i have time yet to get married or date. and lord help me if i even get my Moments Away notebook out. 'you know if you weren't writing that stupid fanfiction or whatever you call it you might have a boyfriend.' that came from my overly prissy cousin who i cannot stand.**

**Anyway, Sorry guys about my rant. anyway here's chapter six **

* * *

**Chapter Six - Banner**

"Aunt Peggy?" Alexandria said with a sigh. A smile appeared on the older woman's face as he looked up at her best friend's daughter. The look of pure fear of the 'talking to' she thought she was going to get from her aunt.

"sit down." Peggy said. Alexandria rushed to sit across from her, "now tell me what happened, the truth Alexandria Marie. Not this ridiculous story about running away, because we both know where you run to. And that tree house has been empty for a couple of years."

"Honestly Aunt Peggy, I lost it when I found out Tony had gone missing; I started drinking. I was drunk when Obadiah came over. I thought it would be a 'Hey, how ya doing, well call me if you need me.' like usual but when he opened the door he had people with him one hit me with something and knocked me out. The rest is fuzzy; I was in and out of consciousness, until Pepper came with Agent Coulson."

Peggy frowned at Alexandria. _Why do I get the feeling that she's not telling me everything?_

"that's because I'm not." she muttered, Peggy gasped and Alexandria knew then that Aunt Peggy had not said that out loud.

"what else did they do to you, Alexandria Marie Stark?" Peggy asked, Alexandria sighed; tears filled her eyes as she recalled what she could remember. She watched Peggy as she retold her story. And by the time she had finished her story; Peggy had tears in her eyes but never let them fall.

"I have to meet someone to help me with control." Peggy nodded in understanding, "But as soon as I'm back, I promise I will be back here."

Peggy smiled and hugged Alexandria before she left.

* * *

**-At The Harbor-**

Alexandria hugged Maggie and turned to the man who stood away from the sisters

"Dr. Banner?" she said sliding her bag on. He turned and was in shock; sure he had seen Alexandria Stark on the Television and read her stories in the paper but in person she looked just as, possibly more, beautiful in person, with no makeup and her hair tousled, slightly curly.

"Miss Stark," she said with a slight smile. Alexandria grinned as he stuck out his hand; she shook it, "are you ready?"

she turned and looked at Maggie who walked up beside her and they followed Bruce.

"so how exactly are we getting to where ever we're going" she asked him. Maggie grinned and answered.

"you're flying with me in the Quinjet and he's well, jumping, I guess that's what you would call it." Maggie said smiling softly. Alexandria nodded and smiled and asked where they were going. Maggie looked at Bruce who grinned.

"India." he said

* * *

**-2 weeks later-**

it was hot, and not even a nice hot like in Malibu, it was a 'damn it...i need shade...NOW' kind of hot and Bruce had Alexandria doing Tai Chi at mid-day when the sun was at its highest, to build 'discipline' but she was about to 'discipline' him if he hit her with his 'Rafiki' stick one more time.

After an hour and a half of the torture, when Bruce landed a particularly hard hit to her side; Alexandria lost it. She felt her new powers fill her body and suddenly she wasn't in control of her body. A poor boulder four yards away got the brunt of her anger. Once the anger ran its course she fell back to the ground.

"That hurt Ass Hat." Alexandria shouted and glared at the doctor who had a smirk on his face. "What in 9 circles of hell are you smirking at, you over grown goblin?"

Bruce just smiled.

"Two things. You didn't pass out after and you went a half hour longer than the last exercise." he said; Alexandria glared at him again before turning away.

"but I still can't control it." Bruce held out his hand and helped Alexandria up off of the ground.

"we'll get to that." he said' "and remember you might not be able to control it. I can't actually control the big guy yet. But I can control, to a certain extent, when he comes out."

Alexandria nodded and walked into the temporary home that they shared. She grabbed some water, downed it and fell to her cot as Bruce walked in.

"you know this isn't that bad." she said with a sigh, "sure it's hot as hell, and you find pleasure in my pain. But the whole not having technology thing isn't that bad. But I miss Tony, Pepper, Pepperoni...mmmmmmm Pizza..."

Bruce could tell she was falling asleep as she continued to mumble about pizza for a minute before the sound of her soft snores filled the room. But Bruce learned anything in his two weeks with her, it was that she had nightmare about what had happened. He didn't know much of what happened; Maggie had been very tight-lipped about everything.

It didn't take long for the nightmares to make their appearance before her soft snores stopped and the whimpering and begging began.

Bruce knew that if he woke the blonde her other side would pop up and destroy everything around her.

"tony..." she whimpered. "No! leave him alone Stane...TONY NO!"

She sprang up, eyes wide but not in focus, and tears running down her face. Bruce asked if she was alright and she shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I should have brought my iPod." she whispered; Bruce watched as she began humming something to herself; to him it sounded like the 'Star Spangled Man' from when Captain America did the USO shows. He smiled and felt him self drift off.

* * *

**-four months later-**

"look how bronze you got." Maggie said with a grin. Alexandria glared at her as she climbed in the Quinjet.

"I want to go home. I Need my bed." she said falling into the seat. "I am going to turn my air up so high it freakin snows."

Maggie rolled her eyes and flew off. Later when Maggie landed at the Shield headquarters, Alexandria groaned

"this is not my home Maggie." she complained. Maggie laughed.

"it was my orders Lexie. They need you to start training." Alexandria groaned again and slumped in her seat. "Chill out you'll have a room here with air and a bed."

Alexandria followed Maggie as she entered the facility; Phil Coulson met them as they got into the lobby.

"She's Cranky." Maggie informed him, "she's tired and hungry. Run away."

Alexandria scoffed and shoved her sister.

"I'll show her to her room." Coulson said; Maggie nodded and began walking away. Alexandria followed her to an elevator. They entered and stood in silence.

"I can control it now." she said with a small smile. Phil smiled at her. "Wanna see?"

Phil chuckled as she raised her hand. A Purple Plasma like substance circled around her hand and she began tossing it back and forth between her hands.

"That is Amazing, Miss Stark." he said; Alexandria grinned proudly as the elevator stopped; Phil turned to let her off first and grinned at her grin; her smile was infectious. He finally guided her to her room and stopped.

"Training starts tomorrow at 0400." Alexandria's eyes widened.

"six o'clock." she said trying to bargain a later time.

"4:30."

"six o'clock"

Phil stared at the younger Stark seeing her brother in her action. He sighed.

"Five o'clock and that's the latest I'm going." Alexandria grumbled and nodded. Coulson smiled and showed Alexandria her pass code. Alexandria walked and in sat on her bed. An inner struggle on what was more important. Sleep or food. But she knew that sleep wouldn't come easy with the nightmares that would wake her up after a short time; so sleep won over. She would eat when the nightmares woke her.

Coulson watched the young woman lay down and gently fall asleep before leaving to go meet Alexandria's CO's and inform him of the time change.

* * *

**Again sorry for the long wait. i hope you like it. review please!**

**VRS**


	7. Off To a Great start

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Favorited!**

**Chapter seven: off to a _great_ start**

* * *

A pounding on her door woke Alexandria for the fifth time since arriving at the Shield headquarters. She stood up and looked at her clock.

_5:45 am_

"Shit." She yelled before throwing on the Shield sweats and fitted tee and pulled her door open. A man stood before her an angry look on his face.

"Hello?" She said gulping, the man was handsome, short Black hair that spiked up, brown eyes that were currently glaring at her.

"Do you understand the concept of time?" he snapped; Alexandria internally squealed at his British accent

"Well I know it's a big ball of wibbly wobbly...time-y wimey...stuff." she said with a big grin on her face. His, on the other hand stayed angry. causing her smile to fall "not a doctor who fan huh? well then."

Alexandria goes to walk to the mess hall; but the man stood in front of her,

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To the mess hall, you know to eat breakfast." she said; the man smirked.

"Mess stopped serving breakfast at 5:30." he informed the blonde; Alexandria glared up at the man and marched off to find Coulson.

"PHILLIP COULSON!" she yelled before finding Maggie and demanding to see Coulson. Maggie smiled and crossed her arms.

"what's wrong?" she asked; as if it had been apart of the conversation, Alexandria's stomach grumbled causing Maggie to laugh. "you didn't read the information packet did you?"

"what information packet?" Alexandria asked confused; Maggie smiled as she walked Alexandria back to her room; where the man, who Alexandria still haven't learned the name of, leaned against the wall.

"Agent Richmond." Maggie said smiling at the man. He nodded.

"Agent Carter. She your responsibility?" he asked.

"like Fury would allow that." she said; Alexandria looked between the two and down to her stomach.

"as much as I would love to continue with this lovely reunion but I have a breakfast to find." Agent Richmond grinned and Alexandria did not like his grin.

"there is no time miss _Stark_, you have to begin training. If you finish the exercises before lunch then you can eat."

Alexandria glared at the man but followed him to the elevator. She glanced back to Maggie who was laughing. Once in the elevator, Alexandria began playing with her plasma spheres while Agent Cooper looked on. Alexandria sighed.

"Look I'm sorry Agent Richmond, for not being awake at five o'clock." she said, "and for wasting you time."

Agent Richmond nodded as the elevator stopped and opened to show a gym. Alexandria walked out only to get attacked; suddenly she was on high alert as she fought off her attacker. She used her powers to wrap plasma around her wrist and lift them into the air.

"What the actual fuck?" Alexandria shouted at the woman who attacked her.

"you were late." she said. "no powers during training, that is a new rule just for you miss stark. Not that you are special; can you let me down now?"

Alexandria glared at the female.

"are you going to attack me again?" she asked; the woman shook her head; so Alexandria let her down.

"again no power; I'm Agent Rona Stokes. I will be your combat trainer. Coop, I mean Agent Cooper Richmond, is your weapon trainer. He's not as grumpy as you think."

Alexandria smiled as another man walked in.

"Jesus do you have to be good looking to be an agent of Shield?" Alexandria Muttered; the three agents heard her and laughed.

"you'll fit right in then won't you." The new Agent said with a smirk. Alexandria blushed a bit as Agent Stokes slapped the new agent.

"Tom shut it." She said. "this is Agent Thomas Newton. He's a horn dog don't mind him,"

Alexandria nodded as Agent Richmond cleared his throat.

"Can we begin now?" he asked, "she does only have seven hours until lunch and loads of exercises to get through."

Alexandria sighed and followed Agetn stokes into a room, where a large obstacle cource was set up.

"the fastest rookie time we have is 2 minutes and 45 seconds." Agent Stokes explained "set by me of course. Now I'm not saying that you have to beat my time but you will run this until it becomes second nature. Then you'll be off to train with Coop."

Alexandria stared at the course and gulped; Agent Stokes smiled.

"and remember no powers." she reminded; Alexandria nodded and looked at the course again. She shook her worries away and began.

About 10 minutes later, Alexandria fell to the last platform.

"how in the hell am I this out of shape?" she groaned. "I went to the gym every frickin day."

The three agents laughed at the woman and helped her up. Alexandria wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"do it again but if you fall this time you start from the beginning." Agent Richmond said; Alexandria went to argue but decided against it and ran back to the beginning, to run the course.

By lunch time Alexandria was beyond hungry. She felt in the chair across from Maggie.

"I am so fudging hungry." She stated stealing a roll from Maggie's plate.

"Sure Lexie have my roll." Maggie said rolling her eyes. "The line is over there."

Alexandria looked over at where Maggie pointed and sighed.

"Looks like a line for the new Harry Potter Movie." Alexandria muttered getting up and walking over to the mile long line. Finally after ten minutes she took her seat across from Maggie once more. She took a bite from her burger as Agent Richmond sat down.

"you ready?" he asked; Alexandria looked at him in confusion.

"ready for what?" she asked.

"weapon training." he replied. As she swallowed her food. She glared at him

"what now?" she asked; he nodded and Alexandria felt the anger rise in her but she shoved it back down. "No I am not; I am staying right here until I finish my whole meal if that is alright with you."

we gave you 20 minutes for lunch; that would be enough time if you didint' talk so much." he retorted; Maggie sighed knowing what would come next. Even before her powers, Alexandria always had a short fuse.

"_Excuse me?_ Do you see the size of that line?! it took me 10 minutes just to get my food, not to mention it took me almost five to find this bloody place. Haven't you guys ever been to a mall; they have 'you are here' signs everywhere. You should probably think of putting them up around here, because Jesus I got lost trying to get to the bathroom. Now I am going to sit my pretty askk in this chair and finish my lunch them we can play with your guns got it?"

Maggie began laughing as Alexandria took another bite of her burger to prove her point. Cooper stared at the blonde in shock.

"just finish your damn food Miss Stark." he said getting up and walking away.

"you know you'll probably have to run laps for that." maggie said.

"don't care. Just let me enjoy this burger." Alexandria smiled before taking another bite.

* * *

**review please i love hearing from everyone. i hope you like it. sorry i meant to get this out on monday but i've recently had to get a second job. i'll try to get the next chapter out sunday maybe after my nephew's birthday...**

**VRS**


End file.
